one shot Kenny survives
by cristian 13
Summary: A one shot on how would Kenny have survived the scenes on the roof top and the alley way based off the walking dead video game by telltales.


THE WALKING DEAD VIDEO GAME KENNY SURVIVES

AUTHORN NOTE : HEY GUYS THIS IS A ONE SHOT ABOUT HOW WOULD KENNY SURVIVE THE SCENES IN THE ALLEY WAY AND THE ROOFTOP.

ALLEY WAY SCENE :

Kenny pov : Go get that girl I told Lee, before I pushed him inside a gate and locked it, Lee replied " what the fuck Kenny, I answered Lee Lee its okay, apologizing for everything that has happen between us and he might die and I might too. Lee then said, Kajaa wouldn't want this, dammit Kenny I replied "yes she would Lee I either save the kid or I get to see her again now get up their. I can't just leave Ben, I can't believe im risking my life to save him, the kid that was the caused of the deaths of my wife and son. I didn't know what to do I can't just leave him here I have to do something, no one deserves to die like this especially since he's been through so much and he doesn't know if he's love ones are dead or alive.

I only had 1 bullet I had to put Ben out of he's missary, walkers were coming from both sides of the alleyway and I had no way to get past them, I yelled to them " back u sons of bitches, as I was fighting them with the only weapon I had which was a kitchen knife, as I was doing this Lee yelled " dammit Kenny, god dammit I was doing good so far until this 1 walker bite me in the wrist but I managed to kill it. I then backed up and pointed the gun at Ben and he replied " oh fuck Kenny please, and I replied sorry kid, and putting him out of he's misary so he doesn't have to feel anymore pain. I then started going through the walker's killing them, taking them out 1 by 1 for every kill I took a step further, I was close to the end of the alley, killing walkers I had blood all over me, when I finally reached the streets I ran to the nearest house, across the street kicked the door open their were only a few walkers in their I dealt with them quickly, I was looking and found a hatchet laying their next to a dead walker, it was in he's shoulder he had a bite, I took the hatchet, went up stairs, took care of more walkers, went to the bathroom got toilet paper and a towel, and went to this 1 big room their were 4 walkers in their but I take care of them, I put my arm on a desk tied it up with a rope I found lying around, and started chopping off my arm cutting over where my bite was, cutting my wrist, and , whoa a shit ton of blood started dripping out, I went downstairs to the kitchen and I burned where I cut off my wrist,stopping the bleeding, my arm felt it was on fire it hurted so damn bad, but at least it stopped bleeding. I then noticed walkers coming towards the house I was in, I went back up stairs and got a one of those medal things captain hook wears on he's hands and place a knife over it. I then opened the cabinet and found a pistol with 4 rounds not bad but better then nothing, and also a shotgun, I put the pistol in my pocket, and held the shotgun in my 1 good hand, I couldn't hold it good with both of my arms now that one of my arm is missing the front part but I can still manage to hold it, I then broke the boards blocking the windows with my hatchet that I put in a book back I found and im wearing it now, put it back in the bookback and put the bookback in my back . I got a rope and climbed down and started running as fast as I could shooting walkers eventually I found a hole that led to the sewer I climbed down, and and tested my new knife hand.

I was taking walkers out easily now getting them in the brain, with the hatred I had now, Lee's probably going to die soon if he isn't already, I just hope he gets to Clementine before he's time comes and makes that bastard pay that was talking to us on the radio, anyway I started taking down walker's angrily that they bite me and now im stuck with this, I took my anger out on them, anger at the world, angry for losing everything, angry for losing Kajaa and Duck, Angry that Lee got bite my best friend, angry at my self for not noticing that Duck was gonna die I told my self he wasn't like them that the won't turn, I didn't do anything its all my fault, I had blood in my heart and blood in my eyes when I got out of the sewers I went to the country side of Savannah and I just had to keep moving hoping to meet other's to make a change to start over with new people .

ROOF TOP SCENE :

I jumped down as Lee and Omid tried to help Christa up I yelled to lee " save her do u fucking hear me, when she was finally up their with them I could hear Lee yell " u gotta run man go we'll find a way to get to u . As I was fighting the walkers with my knife, when this walker bite the shit out if my arm in my wrist and wouldn't let go, I yelled " get the fuck off me, then I went to this door closed it opened another 1 and went down, stairs to a basement, their were only 4 walkers in the basement but I took care of them. I found a chainsaw in the basement and a rope I tied my arm on the washing machine so I my arm wouldn't move and I started cutting my arm over the wrist where the bite was and damn did it hurt like hell, when I finally finished, I found a candial on the floor and burned my arm where I cut off the front part and it stopped bleeding, I then found a few stuff and made a knife hand,and place it where my had used to be. I then broke through the window and glass fell into the streets and I ran killing walkers with my knife hand taking my anger on the herd in the streets after a while the walkers stopped attacking me cause of all the walkers blood I had on me, the walkers thought I was 1 of them. I was in River street, when I got through them I ran and ran and didn't looked back just kept moving till I was in the country side of Savannah, I knew I had to start over find a new group and forget about the past.

AUTHORS NOTE/ SO THIS IS HOW KENNY COULD HAVE SURVIVED JUST A SHORT STORY, ANYWAY IF U GUYS HAVE ANY 1 SHOT U WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT LET ME KNOW I'LL BE HAPPY TOO, just leave a MESSAGE.


End file.
